A Destroyer in Azeroth
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: At the end of the Rider War, Tsukasa destroyed himself to preserve the balance of the Rider Worlds. What happens if the Destroyer of Worlds ends up in the World of Azeroth after being revived by Narutaki and sent to live a new life there?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Kamen Rider Decade belongs to Shotaro Ishimori and Toei. World of Warcraft belongs to the wonderful people at Blizzard Entertainment. This fic is also inspired by Freedom Guard's World of Warcraft Halo. Thanks for allowing me to use your story as a muse, my friend. Well, onwards with the story!

A Destroyer in Azeroth

Prologue

He was falling... falling… falling through endless space, the silvery veil that usually precedes a jump between worlds surrounded him as he continued to fall. Eventually, he stopped and he took a look around, and frowned. _Where is this? What am I doing here? Aren't I supposed to be dead or something?_

Those were the thoughts going through the head of one Kadoya Tsukasa as he surveyed his environment. The silvery veil was all around him and it shifted and turned until there was a flash… and he found himself somewhere familiar.

He found himself once again standing in front of a city fountain at night, the same place where his adventure began as he traveled through the A.R. Worlds and met with the Kamen Riders that inhabited those worlds, and even befriended some of them. Alas, it had ended up badly as he had reached the last world that he had to go… the World of the Rider War. At that world, he had no choice but to fight the seemingly numerous amount of Riders, some of them which were his friends. He ended up the victor of course, but instead of amalgamating the worlds, he chose to destroy himself to preserve the balance and existence of the Rider Worlds.

He was brought back from his thoughts as a familiar, annoying voice was heard speaking to him. "Feeling confused why you are back where you started now, are you?"

He turned and sighed to himself as he found himself facing the familiar features of Narutaki, still wearing his trademark clothing. "Then again, it is not everyday that I would find you looking like this, Decade… no, Tsukasa Kadoya-san." The so called prophet smirked at Tsukasa as his words were filled with mild sarcasm and amusement.

"Narutaki…." Tsukasa hissed at the older man who had brought nothing but trouble to him since they first met. "What the hell are you doing here! And why in the world am I here again?"

"Patience, Tsukasa…" The older bespectacled man said slowly as he slowly approached his old 'nemesis' so to speak. "I don't suppose you have forgotten what the last rider war has wrought, and its effects, do you?"

Tsukasa just snorted at Narutaki for stating the obvious. "How the hell could I forget a life changing event like that?" He said sarcastically in return. "What on earth has that got to do with why I am here, anyway?"

"True, you were the victor… but instead of destroying the worlds like I predicted, you chose to destroy yourself to save the worlds… a truly noble gesture. Perhaps I might be mistaken about you after all." Narutaki said grudgingly, and frowned a little as he saw Tsukasa roll his eyes and then fixed a 'I told you so' kind of expression at him.

"Like that is some kind of news… I already told you from the first time we met that my intention wasn't to destroy the Rider Worlds, but you persist in your opinion, which resulted in the Rider War." Tsukasa scoffed.

Narutaki nodded and said. "Well, I suppose your actions managed to convince me that you are not the Destroyer of Worlds as I suspected… still, I think you are curious why you are still here, alive and well… and what are you here for, correct?"

Tsukasa just glowered at the so called prophet and nodded. "That's what I've been trying to get out of you, Narutaki. Now why don't you tell me what on earth is going on around here!" He said rather impatiently.

Narutaki just smirked and then said. "Still impatient as ever… but very well, I shall grant you your request. The reason why you are here… is because of the wishes of someone you know well… one Natsumi Hikari. She wants you to live… in a world where there will be no Rider War… and you are free to live a life of your own."

Tsukasa was surprised at the revelation. _Natsumikan_…. _Even after all that has happened, she still cares about me…. How noble. I don't think I will be able to do the same, if I was in her position. _He smiled softly to himself though, Natsumi will be Natsumi… which is why he had stuck around her in the first place… and he had to grudgingly admit to himself, that he was quite fond of his female companion.

He then looked at Narutaki and said. "Right… now that we have established why I am still alive…. It's time you revealed to me my purpose here, don't you think, Narutaki?"

The older man just nodded, and he reached into the folds of his coat, and Tsukasa tensed for a moment, and when he took out two… no, three objects, his eyes widened in surprise. The three objects were very familiar to him… and he looked at them with disbelief. He thought they were destroyed alongside him. He then said. "Impossible... the Ride Booker and the Decadriver, including the K-Touch should have been destroyed alongside myself. How is it that you have them in your possession, Narutaki?"

Narutaki just smirked and said. "Well, like I said, when Natsumi Hikari made that wish… the Ride Booker, Decadriver and the K-Touch was also restored… but I took the liberty of modifying it a bit. This is the Decadriver Mark II, and your Ride Booker is expanded as well. You remember Diend, do you not, Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa grimaced and then nodded, before speaking. "Of course I know that annoying thief… what does he have to do with this, anyway?"

"Well I am sure you have noticed that Diend has his own set of Rider Cards, correct?" Narutaki replied, and after Tsukasa nodded, he continued. "The thing with Diend's cards is that they are not limited to the Main Riders that inhabit each particular Rider Word, but secondary Riders as well. I am sure you have noticed him summoning other Riders from that Diendriver of his."

Tsukasa nodded again rather impatiently, wanting to know where Narutaki is trying to lead him. The 'prophet' just smirked at his expression, and then said. "Well, now you are able to do the same as well… except you can transform into their forms, instead of summoning them to do battle at your side."

There was a silence following that revelation from Narutaki, and then Tsukasa narrowed his eyes and said rather suspiciously. "Alright Narutaki… what's the catch? Why on earth are you trying to be nice to me this time round, when you were so adamant in trying to destroy me the last time? How do I know that this isn't one of your sick and twisted games again?"

Narutaki just shook his head and said. "There is no catch, Tsukasa… like I said, your previous actions has convinced me that you are not the Destroyer of Worlds as I expected. Therefore, consider this a gift from me… and a farewell present of sorts as well."

Tsukasa looked surprised for a moment. "Farewell present? Whatever do you mean by that, Narutaki?"

"I mean that this will be the last time that we will see each other, Tsukasa-kun… though I can't say the same for Diend though." He said the last part with a smirk. "Where you are going, I am not needed after all… and you know how Diend is, always the 'treasure hunter'. It's time I leave you alone and let you live your new life in peace without any reminders of what your life used to be."

"I see… then do you have any idea where I am supposed to do in this world that you are asking me to go? I am sure that there would be threats, if not you wouldn't have given me the Decadriver and the Ride Booker once more." Tsukasa said thoughtfully.

"Right you are, Tsukasa-kun. The world that you are about to go is known as Azeroth, and it has just beat back a force of great darkness there… but there are more forces of darkness that lie in wait, to destroy and consume the world there and plunge it to eternal darkness"

He then proceeded to inform Tsukasa briefly about the the history of the world, as well as the factions that exists in the place that he was going to. When he finished, Tsukasa nodded and then said. "I see… then I don't think I have time to waste. Send me to this world and leave me alone as you promised. Oh, and tell Kaitoh if you see him to leave me alone, if you meet him."

Narutaki just smirked and said. "Will do, Tsukasa-kun." He then handed the younger man the necessary items, and then stepped back for a moment and said. "Farewell, Tsukasa-kun. I'll be sure to pass on your message to Diend, if I see him. May our paths never cross again, I hope."

With those parting words, the surroundings changed once again, into a familiar silvery veil that Tsukasa was used to seeing for a moment, and soon he found himself standing on a path in the middle of a large forest.

He looked around and was a bit surprised. After all, he had arrived in a forest when he was in Hibiki's World, only that the trees here was so much larger and taller than most trees that he had ever encountered before. The only trees that he could remember coming close were the redwood trees in America… not that it mattered that these trees had slightly different hue to it, almost purplish in color. Amazed by the sight of it, he started to take photographs of the area as he walked, not noticing that he was being watched by a group of people hidden in the shadows.

Elynn Silvergrove, veteran Sentinel of the Third War watched as the strange human wandered around the forest, carrying around a small rectangular object and aimed it at random objects in the forest, and her sharp hearing only heard a short 'click' before he put it down and did the same multiple times.

She and the rest of her party were Kal'dorei, Children of the Stars, but their race were better known to the residents of Kalimdor and Azeroth, especially between the factions of the Alliance and the Horde as Night Elves. They have lived in this region for millennia and had fought against both the Alliance and the Horde upon their arrival in Kalimdor, but quickly allied with both of them to fight for their survival against the might of the Burning Legion, that had arrived to finish their work that they had started long ago. After the war was over, the Night Elves quickly formed an alliance with the Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes for mutual defense as well as to ensure their survival.

Of course, the more traditional minded Night Elves disliked the thought of working with the younger races, those in the governing body of the Night Elves, the Sisterhood of Elune actually saw that this was a good opportunity for the defence of their people, having lost so many kin in the course of the Third War. And while they are well aware that not everyone in the Alliance trusted them fully, they chose to ignore and overlook this to make sure that they as a race would be able to survive.

The group that was tracking Tsukasa at this time was a group of Sentinels like Elynn, the military arm of the Night Elves, and most of them were veterans of the Third War, and generally were wary and suspicious of newcomers. There were Druids were present in their group as well, and their role was as support and healers when it is necessary to do so. They have seen quite a bit in their days, but they have never encountered something as strange as this.

They were on patrol when they suddenly spotted a silvery veil appearing over the distance, which alarmed them. They quickly made their way towards the site, and were wary of this being a new kind of invasive tactic by the Burning Legion to catch them of guard. They tensed when a figure appeared from the veil… and they were confused at what they saw.

The figure was a human male dressed in some kind of clothing that they had never seen before. He had short reddish brown hair, and his features were sharp and defined, and they could see a tinge of arrogance etched upon his face. He wore dark red clothes inside, covered by a black cloth jacket and pants, and shiny leather shoes. He also carried a device around his neck, which he was using to point and aim at objects only as he traveled through the forest.

Elynn studied the human and found that it was strange for a human to be unarmed and walking around the forest, as if uncaring of the dangers that lurked beneath. There was also that silvery veil he appeared from, and while it was peculiar it did not have the feel of the taint of the Legion around it.

She then turned to her followers and asked.

"I wonder… why is a human walking around our forest, unarmed and seemingly unarmored? And what can you tell me about the veil that he appeared from, and the device that he wears around his neck?"

One of the Druids looked thoughtful and said. "That is a mystery as well, Sister… though I can tell you this… he is no agent of the Scourge nor the Burning Legion."

Elynn turned to Ragnos Treebark, one of her oldest friends amongst the druids and said in a rather skeptical voice. "Oh, and why do you say so, Ragnos? Appearances can be deceiving, can they not?"

Ragnos nodded and said. "Indeed they can, however… I can sense no Fel energy from him, or the taint of the Scourge from him. He is indeed a human, though as I said before, why he is here and how he arrived, is a mystery."

The leader of the Sentinels nodded and looked thoughtful. "I see, but have you considered that he might be concealing the signs of the Fel energy, or the Taint very well?" She said to him.

"I have, Sister…" Ragnos said. "But even if he could, the Taint and Fel energy would leave traces in him, and I have detected none. This is why I say that he is clean and while the way he appeared by the silver veil is as I said, rather peculiar… I sense no Fel energy from the veil as well."

He paused for a moment, and looked thoughtful. "As for the small device he wears around his neck, it looks like a portable version of those devices that the gnomes use to take pictures, I believe…" Ragnos spoke as he had met Gnomes who used such devices to take pictures, though he was a bit curious how small the device was. The ones that he had seen the Gnomes use were much heavier and bulkier, he recalled.

Elynn nodded and said. "I see… although you have proven that this human male is not of the Scourge nor the Legion, the fact remains that he appeared in a peculiar manner, and I think we should still watch him for the moment, while sending some people back to carry this news back to Darnassus."

Ragnos nodded and then narrowed his eyes as one of his fellow druids whispered something in his ear, and then said. "That would be the prudent thing to do, Sister… except that we have more pressing problems. One of the other druids has spotted a small force of an Orc raiding party in the forest, and he has informed me that they bear the signature traces of Fel energy amongst their ranks."

Elynn's demeanor turned serious and then said. "Very well then, we shall decide on what action should be taken regarding this mysterious human. For now, let's drive these Orcs out of Kalimdor… for Elune!" She cried out as there was a resounding reply to her rallying cry as they rushed off to drive the Orcs out of their land.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was exploring this new place, marveling at the plants and animals that were here, when he suddenly heard the sounds of an explosion in the distance. He then narrowed his eyes, and sighed as he was just enjoying the peace and quiet for a while since his arrival, and now it seems that a battle was taking place in the distance. He then rushed towards the source of the explosions and was surprised at what he saw.

There were two factions that were fighting. One was consists of people that he knew from stories, at least children's stories as elves. But the only difference between the elves that he had heard of were that they had purple skin, although some of them had different shades of it. Their ears were long and pointed back, different colored hair and tribal marking on their faces. The men had amber glowing eyes, and the females' eyes glowed silver or light teal.

As the battle raged on, he also studied their dresses, and found them to be fascinating as well. The females were definitely warriors, as they had the muscle tone as well as their bows that they wielded skillfully. They wore armor that was quite… revealing as well. It consists of what seems to be a tank top with scales that had a metal rim on them, along with armored pauldrons that consists of the same scale like design that glittered in the moonlight.

He also noted that they also wore something that resembled armored hip and thigh guards, which were made of the same material as their upper body armor, as well as arm guards as well as leg guards that ended above the knee.

The men however, were much better built in terms of muscle structure and he could tell that they are pretty strong as well physically. They wore what seems to be some kind of leather armor, and wielded staves with crystals and some feathers, and he noted that some of them wore what seem to be claws that were made of hard bone or some kind of metal on their forearms.

He next studied the second faction and his first thought was that they resembled humanoid boars without skin, and had green skin. They were also more heavily armored, focusing on leather and metal and their choices of weaponry were of the deadlier type as well. This was evident by the number of axes and spears, and they looked very sharp. The other creatures were dressed in robes, and he could see glowing symbols on their hands as they fired bolts of energy at the purple skinned elves. What surprised Tsukasa most was there was a giant two headed monster that carried a thick club that had steel bands around it, and the tip of it ended with a thick, sharpened stone head.

But the most glaring thing that he noticed about these green skinned creatures was that they had some kind of hammer like tattoo on their skin and armor.

As he watched, it was evident that the purple elves, or Night Elves as the green skinned creatures called out, were slowly driven back by the sheer force of the Orcs, as he had heard one of the Night Elves scream in fury. He was impressed though, since he had never seen anybody that could wield the elements like the Night Elves, which was evident by the tornadoes that erupted from their staves.

Sighing to himself, he made a decision to intervene as he stepped out of the bushes into the clearing, where he was in full view of the two battling factions.

Elynn saw that the strange human come out into the open, walking without care as if he had not stumbled upon the battlefield and she cried out. "You foolish human! What are you doing? Are you trying to get killed?"

The raging battle suddenly halted at her scream as both sides looked at the human with curiosity, the Orcs grinning in bloodlust as they thought that they would have an easy kill… while the Night Elves were feeling a mixture of wariness as well as concern at his arrival.

Tsukasa just cocked his head towards the female Night Elf and said to her in a relaxed manner. "What do you thing I am trying to do? I am trying to help you all win this battle."

The Night Elves looked at the human with disbelief, while the Orcs of the Twilight Hammer Clan just laughed at the human's words.

"Hahahahaha… now this is amusing." The lead Orc laughed in a mocking tone. "And how are you supposed to do that, foolish human? You are unarmed… are you sure that you are not sick, hmmm?" That roused more jeering from the Orcs. "But it won't matter if you are because you are going to die here, a sacrifice for the Dark Gods!"

Tsukasa then looked at the Lead Orc and then the Night Elves and sighed. "Are you sure that these guys are strong? Because all I see here is oversized pigs who should know better than to challenge someone that is far stronger than them in power." He then smirked arrogantly at the Orcs, who started to become angry at the human's deriding tone, and the Night Elves just stared at the audacity that the human had just committed.

Ragnos just went to his friend's side and said. "By Elune, that human really has the courage of a nightsaber… and it would be quite a sight if he survives this."

Elynn nodded as she was dumbfounded by the brashness of the human as he mocked the Orcs, though the Night Elves took this time to heal their wounded as they looked on towards the powder keg that was about to erupt in front of them.

The lead Orc growled angrily at the human in front of them, who showed no fear of them and instead mocked them as weaklings! He then bellowed. "How dare you insult the Twilight Hammer Clan, human! Tell me who are you… so that I will personally grind you to dust for this outrage!"

Tsukasa's smirk grew even bolder even as his hand went into his jacket and withdrew something from it in his hand. Both sides now saw that he now held some kind of buckle in his hand, and it was white in color, with a clear gem in the middle, and around it were ten symbols as well as some buttons around it. He then placed it in the middle of his waist, and there was a click as a belt formed around his waist.

"You ask who I am, right?" He said with an arrogant smile on his face, as he withdrew something from a silvery booklet on the side of his belt and everyone could see that it was some kind of card with a crimson back, with some kind of symbol in the centre.

"I am just a Kamen Rider that is passing through… remember that. Henshin!" He then tugged at the sides of the buckle, and it twisted upwards, and he inserted the card inside. Immediately a digitized sound was announced by the Buckle.

**Kamen Ride**

He grinned as he used his hand to twist the handles of the buckle into place, and a holographic symbol of the card he used flashed into view, and the buckle once again announced.

**Decade**

Both factions watched on with surprise a silvery veil covered the human, and they could see the symbols and figures of nine armored men before they converged on one figure, red squares shooting out of the centre of the buckle to settle in the armored figure's face, giving color to the armor.

His body was encased in black leather like material from his neck to his feet with some white on the sides of his arms and red on the sides of his abdomen. The shins, knees, and thighs were covered in armor that was crimson red on the outer sides, white on the inner sides, divided on the front by a thick black line. His forearms were also covered with armor as well but they were just white on the inner parts and black on the outer ones.

Black armor covered his feet and hands as well with a white band around his wrists and ankles. His chest was also covered with armor as well that was crimson red with black on the front and back with his rounded shoulder pads were crimson colored as well. A white stripe with black in the middle ran from the bottom right the chest armor diagonally over to his left shoulder down his back and reconnecting to once again at the bottom right. His right shoulder was the same as his left but the line was crimson colored instead of white, while another stripe of black and white that ran vertically down the left side of his chest on the front and back forming an X with the other white line.

His head was incased by a black helmet with the front and top colored crimson as well with seven black vertical lines running down the front with two of the longer lines over the eyes looking like antennas a little silver along the bottom of the helmet. The top part of the middle stripe had a bit of yellow on it and a set of large green quarter circle lenses on the front making it resemble the symbol that was on the Ride Booker finished the look.

Tsukasa Kadoya had once again transformed into the Dimensional Rider, Kamen Rider Decade.

There was a short silence before the lead Orc let out a loud guffaw. "Hahaha… I thought you would have some kind of weapon to destroy us human… I admit that you have some kind of technology that we have never seen before… and all it did is create some kind of armor. You don't impress me… but I will humor you for giving us a good laugh. You don't have any weapons… so I think I will be merciful. I will allow you three free attacks to launch at us… in a feeble attempt to kill us of course. After that, prepare to die for insulting the Twilight Hammer Clan."

Tsukasa, or Decade smirked under the mask and said. "Is that so… well then I thank you for the generosity, Orc-san… but I am going to make you regret your decisions, starting right… now."

He flicked his hand, and another card appeared between his fingers, and he inserted into the Decadriver, and the buckle once again called out.

**Attack Ride: Illusion**

In front of the Orcs and Night Elves, there was a shuffling sound as apparently, four figures wearing the same kind of armor stepped out of Decade's shadow and now five Decades stood in front of the Orcs.

"Now that take care of the numbers, since you all outnumber me from the start." Decade said before flicking his hand, and another card appeared. "Behold my next trick… it's going to be a blast."

He inserted into the Decadriver, and all his copies did the same, and raised the Ride Booker in Gun Mode towards the Orcs, and the Night Elves could hear the buckle announce another attack.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Multiple energy orbs were expelled from the five Ride Bookers like a swarm of angry hornets, striking the Orcs, and punching right through them as the Orcs died under the hail of energy bullets that had been fired from the Kamen Rider's gun.

Only the Ogre was relatively unhurt, though it had suffered many wounds as well, though they were relatively light as the energy bullets had passed through the Orcs in front of it. It then roared as it swung its club, intending to crush the armored figure in front of it.

Elynn was about to order her patrol members to fire, in support of this strange armored figure that was the human that they saw earlier. Like the Orcs, they were amazed and were surprised at the ferocity of the attack earlier, not to mention that they were surprised at how the warrior managed to duplicate himself.

She then felt a hand, and saw Ragnos stopping her from doing so. When she gave him a questioning look, he merely said. "I do not think the human needs our assistance in this, though like you, I am amazed, if not intrigued at the technology that this man possesses. And he called himself a Kamen Rider… as I recall, no such faction exists at least to my knowledge and I am interested in finding out more about it. I sense that you feel the same, do you not, old friend?"

Elynn merely nodded as she watched the armored figure dance around the Ogre's attacks like a seasoned warrior, and his movements were not wasteful, and she knew that she was looking at a veteran warrior, one that had faced countless battles just like herself and her race.

Tsukasa grinned as the Ogre grew more furious as it attempted to strike him down, failing spectacularly each time which made it madder, swinging its club wilder and its movements became more sloppy as it bellowed its rage at the puny insect that just wouldn't stand still and die!

After a few more moments of dodging, Tsukasa said lazily. "You bore me with these useless attacks, Kaijin-san… I think it's time to wrap this up with one final trick." He then flicked his hand and the Night Elves could see another card appearing in his hand. This one though, had yellow linings, with a blue background, and a golden symbol of the man standing in front of them.

He then dropped into the Decadriver, and once again the buckle announced it, with a holographic display coming out from the central jewel of the buckle.

**Final Attack Ride: De-De-De-Decade**

They could see the golden holographic projections appearing out of thin air between the armored figure and the Ogre, and he made a movement as if to dust his hands before leaping through the air, and then extended his foot to the side in a kicking motion, and passed through each of the cards, until his foot impacted with the Ogre with an explosion that literally crushed the ogre's chest cavity as it exploded in a shower of gore and flesh, though miraculously, none of it seemed to taint the armored figure's armor at all.

Once the battle is over, the Night Elves saw the armored figure stand up from his crouching position and turned towards them, walking lazily towards them and they all tensed up. After all, it's not every day you find yourselves facing an unknown figure that practically destroyed an Orc raiding party and not receive a single scratch. Not to mention that the armored being's full capabilities are still unknown, and his allegiance and intentions were unknown as well.

Tsukasa smiled as he dispelled his armor as he walked towards the Night Elves, and said. "Well, that wasn't a challenge… although I do admit it's a bit different than the battles that I used to fight. Speaking of which, could you all tell me where I am? Judging by the way you guys look, and those guys I fought earlier… this definitely is not where I came from."

Elynn was the first to speak. "While we thank you stranger for assisting us against those vile Orcs, I would rather know a few things first before I answer your questions. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Tsukasa just smirked and said lazily to her. "I suppose I have to repeat myself here… but as I said to those green skinned pig men back there… I am just a Kamen Rider that is passing through."

End of Prologue

Author's Note: Hey folks, long time no see! I am guilty of writing another fic while leaving a lot of my fics unfinished yet (My sincerest apologies for that), but I just had this idea in my head after reading a few Warcraft Crossover fics, and this story was born. This is the first WoW/KR Cross fanfic, so don't judge me too harshly alright? Let me what you think about it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kamen Rider Decade belongs to Shotaro Ishimori and Toei. World of Warcraft belongs to the wonderful people at Blizzard Entertainment. This fic is also inspired by Freedom Guard's World of Warcraft Halo. Thanks for allowing me to use your story as a muse, my friend. Well, onwards with the story!

A Destroyer in Azeroth

Chapter 1

There was a small silence before Elynn spoke. "I have heard you declare yourself as a Kamen Rider, human… but I am unfamiliar with the term. May I ask if it is a new faction created by the Alliance? I doubt it though, since I am sure the Dwarves and Gnomes have not been able to create the technology that you possess in your hands right now."

Tsukasa just smiled and shook his head. "No, I am sorry to inform you that I do not know of this Alliance that you speak of, Night Elf-san… but know this, you have nothing to fear from me despite my abilities. We Kamen Riders are a faction of masked warriors… dedicated to protecting the innocent from creatures and factions that lurk in the shadows… plotting humanity's downfall."

He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Most of us are human, though some of us are either half-breeds or cyborgs, or even an offshoot evolution of humanity. But our purpose is the same… defend the innocent against evil."

Elynn nodded after listening to his words, but she remained skeptical. "So you claim to say that you are a warrior of justice… if it is true. Tell me, what is that silver veil that you appeared from, and what is that contraption that is around your neck… as well as the one you use to transform?"

Ragnos stood by his friend as he too was curious about this newcomer, even as the druids were healing their wounded.

Tsukasa nodded and said. "It is only natural for you to be wary… a good trait to be had by a warrior. Very well then, I shall try to give you as much information as I can." He first took the camera around his neck and said. "This is a camera… though I suspect that your world has only developed a primitive form of it, if I am not mistaken."

Ragnos nodded and gently commented on the human's statement. "You are correct human… the Gnomes and the Dwarves… two races that pride themselves on invention has indeed made a similar object that you hold in your hand… except it is larger and more bulky."

"Thank you for that information… but back to answer your questions…" He then held up the Decadriver and said. "This is the Decadriver… the transformation buckle that I use to become Kamen Rider Decade… and that silver veil is a dimension veil… I am a dimension travelling Kamen Rider, unlike my predecessors… though there is one predecessor of mine who rides a time-travelling train."

"A time traveling train? That is a bit hard to believe…" Elynn replied to the man's claims. It is well known that in their world, Nozdormu, the Aspect of Time… also known as Nozdormu the Timeless is the one who is charged with guarding and monitoring the flow of time, to make sure that all events happen as they should. Though perhaps this Kamen Rider's world is different… and even though she knew that the Dwarves and Gnomes have invented Trains… they cannot travel through time.

Ragnos also concurred with his friend's comment and waited for the stranger to answer their query.

"Believe what you must…" Tsukasa said with a calm expression. "The predecessor that I spoke of is Kamen Rider Den-O… the guardian of the timeline that rides the train of time, the Denliner to stop their foes called the Imajin, to change the timeline to their liking."

"Imajin? I know not of creatures called such as thus…" Elynn said curiously. "What manner of creatures are they?"

Tsukasa smiled and said to them. "To put it simply, in my predecessor's dimension, the Imajin are beings from a possible future who have lost their physical forms due to an event that erases their timeline, becoming dependent on existing through the memories of humans. Their only goal is to restore their future, and they do that by seeking out weak hearted humans so that they can travel to the past to find what they deem as the Junction Key and kill him which would in turn make their future a reality once more."

Ragnos looked thoughtful for a moment and then said. "Then I assume that these… Imajin or whatever you call it are evil beings that needed to be destroyed?"

Tsukasa just chuckled and shrugged. "Well I suppose you can call them that… though I believe that they are not wholly evil… I think you both recall what are their motivations for travelling to the past… if you look at it as a whole then I believe they are acting on a whim of self preservation to prevent their race from going extinct."

Both Elynn and Ragnos looked at each other at the human's explanation and nodded as they felt that it made a lot of sense, though they personally thought that these… Imajin or whatever beings they are, they might be a threat and should any of these beings enter this world, they will be swiftly dealt with.

Tsukasa noticed their thoughtful expression and smiled. "I know that this is a lot to take in right now, but the Imajin are just one of the few opponents that I and my predecessors have to deal with… but before I forget, let me introduce myself. My name is Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade at your service. You may call me Tsukasa though."

Both Erin and Ragnos blinked at the name and wondered how strange the name is… and it sounds a little like what the Pandaren would use. But since the human has introduced himself, it would be rude not to do the same.

Erin looked at the human and nodded. "Well met, Tsukasa… my name is Elynn Feathermoon, leader of this Sentinel patrol here… and this is my oldest friend, Ragnos Treebark, a Druid of the Talon."

Ragnos nodded and extended his hand with a warm smile on his face. "Well met, Tsukasa… your prowess in battle was remarkable… I assume you have been fighting for some time? Both Elynn and I noticed that you do not make any wasteful movements when you were fighting those Orcs."

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow and said. "So those green pig like things are Orcs eh? And what is that two headed giant?"

"That, Tsukasa… is an Ogre." Ragnos Treebark said to the human. "They are part of a raiding party that as you have heard earlier, was part of the Twilight Hammer Clan of Orcs… famous for their Warlocks… and demon worship."

Tsukasa could sense the bitterness in his words and said. "I mean no offense, but it seems the Orcs and your kind has a long and bitter history for you to react in this manner. I will not probe any further if you are uncomfortable about it. But as you know, I do not know anything about this world, and I would appreciate it if someone would let me know about it."

Ragnos nodded and then proceeded to tell Tsukasa about their history, from their origins to the recent war as well as their relationship with the Orcs. Tsukasa nodded as he mentally noted that there were two factions in this world currently, which were made up of the Alliance, which the Night Elves are a part of as well as the Horde, which the Orcs were a part of.

He also learnt about the various leaders about the factions and he interrupted for a moment and said. "Forgive me for my interruption, Ragnos… but if I heard correctly, this Warchief Thrall seemed to be an honorable person and a good leader for his people. I understand why you feel so bitter and all that… anyone would if they had gone through the same pain as you did... as do all of you." He paused as he regarded the Night Elves that were already healed as well as Elynn. "But is there no chance in the future that both Orcs and Night Elves would need to work together again? As you said to me earlier, there is darkness in this world that is slowly growing… and would it not be prudent for all races to be working together again to help stop this growing darkness?"

Ragnos fell silent as the human voiced his questions, and even Elynn was thoughtful after hearing those statements. At first their reaction was to rebuke the human in a hostile manner, for he did not understand that they had lost many kin in the wars as well as in raids like this that were perpetrated by the Orcs.

But as they thought about it, his words seemed very familiar and for Ragnos, it reminded him of the words that Shan'do Stormrage used to say during the war and before his re-entry into the Emerald Dream. Elynn was reminded about how Lady Tyrande stated that they needed to work together to help curb the growing darkness… something that Archdruid Fandral Staghelm clearly does not believe in. She scowled a little at the thought of Archdruid, and it was no secret that the Sentinels and the Hunters does not like the self-proclaimed leader of the Night Elves.

Personally, Elynn and her Sisters feel that the Archdruid was a little too arrogant and intolerant towards the other races, something that Shan'do Stormrage would not approve of if he were around.

Tsukasa noticed the thoughtful look on both of the Night Elves' faces and noticed for a moment that Elynn's face had a brief scowl before that. "It seems that both of you have thought about what I said, and I hope you are not offended by my views. However, I did notice that Elynn-san did feel some displeasure, even for a moment… and if I was the cause of it, I apologize." He said in an earnest manner.

Elynn shook his head and smiled wistfully at the human as he spoke those words. She and her Sisters had met many humans, both during the War and after, and their attitudes towards her and her kind were less than satisfactory in her eyes. Either they were distrusted because they look different, or in her case, sometimes leered upon by lecherous eyes. But this human is different. Even though he is slightly arrogant, he has cause and abilities to back his words up.

Not to mention that he is polite and courteous, and he carries himself very well. Another point to consider is that his views mirrored those of the leaders of her people made her feel that this human could be trusted for now. She shook her head and said. "I was not displeased by your words or your views, Tsukasa… I find it interesting that your views mirror those of our true leaders… Lady Tyrande Whisperwind as well as Lord Malfurion Stormrage."

Tsukasa quirked an eyebrow at that comment and said. "You mentioned the true leaders of your people… may I assume that there are other leaders that you clearly do not approve of, judging by the way you pronounced Lady Tyrande and Lord Malfurion as the true leaders, Elynn-san?"

Ragnos sighed and looked at the human and spoke. "Besides Lord Malfurion, who is currently under deep meditation and Lady Tyrande, the current Archdruid and leader of the druids, Fandral Staghelm is a bone of contention between our kind, Tsukasa… while he is the current leader of the druids, he is quite intolerant towards other races and see our kind as the true druids as well the superior of the planet."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes as he heard about this Archdruid. He seemed impossible to get along with, not to mention that he could not stand the thought of meeting a race supremacist like Fandral Staghelm. It reminded him of one of the racial supremacists in history, one Adolf Hitler, though on a positive note, this Staghelm does not carry out the extremist policies that the deceased German leader carried out during World War 2.

"I see…" Tsukasa said after some time and said. "Now I see why you say whatever you did earlier… and to answer one of your earlier questions, I am here for a reason… one that I prefer to discuss with Lady Tyrande if it is possible. You both may be present if she allows it, as I think it would be best to do this amongst people I know. Not to mention it would save me the trouble of telling the tale over and over again, don't you think?" He said the last part with a grin.

"Indeed…" Elynn said with a soft smile, though she was slightly wary of the human's intentions. He had rescued them from an Orc raiding party that if she was being honest, would not have too much of a difficulty in killing, but the losses in her patrol would be tremendous as they had with them warlocks and an ogre to boot, that much is true. But meeting with their leader would be a risk, since she did not know what his intentions were, though something tells her that he would not do anything foolish, especially that he is deep in their territory and she and her kin outnumbers him.

She then looked to Ragnos who nodded and then turned to Tsukasa and said. "Very well then, we shall escort you to Lady Tyrande… but before that, let me inform her of your arrival first."

She then turned to Ragnos and asked him to deliver a message to Lady Tyrande for her regarding this meeting and to meet them in Astraanar once he is done. Ragnos nodded and turned into a crow and took flight, to Tsukasa's wonderment. He had seen quite a few transformations in his journey, but most of them were disguises that the Kaijin from various Kamen Rider Worlds uses, from the Orphnocs, to the Fangire as well as the Worms. To transform from a humanoid form to one of a bird was something new to him, and he realized that this is what magic is really like, unlike the 'magic' that the magicians and illusionists use back in his home world.

Elynn noticed his look of amazement and smiled to herself. She herself was surprised and amazed at this human's abilities when he came to her aid, and to see that he was truly fascinated and amazed by something as simple as witnessing Ragnos turn into a crow was quite interesting, and told her quite a bit about him… which led her to believe that he could be trusted for now.

She then said. "You seem rather surprised by such a simple feat… Ragnos isa Druid of the Talon… it is one of his abilities to turn into a crow. Druids of the Talon like Ragnos can use their crow form to help deliver messages as well as act as scouts for his fellow kin."

Tsukasa nodded and said. "I was to be honest… magic in my land doesn't really exist… maybe it does, though most of it consists of parlor tricks, sleight of hand and all that… to see something like this is truly amazing to be honest."

He then paused for a moment before saying. "So what are our plans for now, Elynn-san?"

"We return to the nearest town, which is Astranaar to wait for the news that Ragnos would bring after meeting with Lady Tyrande and he will let us know whether our leader wishes to meet with you." Elynn said and she paused for a moment before saying. "Do you mind if I asked you something Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa blinked for a moment, curious as to what Elynn would ask him, but he just nodded and said. "Sure, why not? Ask away."

Elynn nodded and said. "Earlier when you spoke to Ragnos and I, you added the word san to the end of our names. May I ask what it means?"

Tsukasa smiled and said. "Well, it is a form of address that we use in my homeworld. It is a honorific we use to address those who are acquaintances with us… though we sometimes drop it if we are sufficiently familiar with that person." He then paused for a moment and then said. "I suppose we have to move on towards this town that we are supposed to meet Ragnos then?"

Elynn nodded and she looked around her group and once she was satisfied that everyone was healed, she motioned for them to start moving before she turned to Tsukasa and said. "Follow us to Astranaar… then we can move to Darnassus should Lady Tyrande grants you an audience."

Tsukasa nodded and started walking with Elynn, easily keeping up with her pace while looking around occasionally, something that the Night Elf Sentinel noticed and approved as this further confirms her analysis that this human was a seasoned warrior like her, for she noticed that his body was still slightly tense and his eyes alert as he took a good look around him. She had no doubt that he an interesting human, and she wondered what Lady Tyrande would think when she met him.

Speaking of Tyrande, the lady herself was currently rubbing her head in minor frustration after another encounter with Archdruid Fandral Staghelm and his latest attempt to stir up trouble by saying that the Night Elves should cut their ties with the Alliance and strike out on their own terms as a race and not rely in the Alliance for anything else that they could very well accomplish on their own. She managed to remain calm throughout the debate, and was pleased that she was able to deal with the current argument for a moment.

But she knew that this was temporary, because judging by their latest discussion things between her and Fandral were getting worse by the day, and it sapped her sometimes emotionally and physically. She was about to retire for the moment to calm her nerves before one of her priestesses said to her. "I beg your pardon, my lady… but Druid of the Talon Ragnos Treebark from the Sentinel patrols in Ashenvale wishes to see you. He says that there is something important that he wishes to report to you."

At the mention of Ashenvale, Tyrande took some notice for the place, even more than Darnassus whose forests were affected by the corruption by the Legion and the Scourge, with Furbolgs that have gone mad as well as Moonkin. What important news could a Sentinel patrol bring from there? She thought for a moment before saying. "Send him in… I wish to hear what he needs to tell me."

The priestess bowed slightly and left and soon returned with Ragnos Treebark and he bowed to her and said. "Elune adore to you, My Lady."

Tyrande smiled and said. "And Elune adore to you as well, Druid Treebark… what news do you bring of Ashenvale that is so important for you to fly all the way from there to see me?"

Ragnos nodded and said. "Of course, milady… though before I begin, I could see a troubled look in your eyes… may I assume correctly and I do not mean any disrespect that you have another run-in with our esteemed Archdruid then?"

Tyrande noted the slight note of disdain that the Druid in front of her used when speaking of Fandral and said in a slightly firm tone. "My personal feelings about Fandral are my own, Druid Treebark… though what you say is true. In fact, he had just left after another 'discussion' with me. But enough of this… should you not show some respect to your Archdruid when speaking of him?" The last part was said in a mildly curious tone.

"With all due respect, milady…" Ragnos said carefully. "It is true that Lord Staghelm is indeed our esteemed Archdruid… but it is his attitude towards other races that sometimes grates on our nerves sometimes. While I cannot speak for others, I have worked with our fellow Tauren brethren who are Druids and they have the same passion as we do. Not to mention that while I do believe that we are one of the Old Races here in this world, the events of the Third War suggests that we do need to band together to strive against a common goal, and that is to stand against the darkness that is encroaching upon this world contrary to the beliefs of our esteemed Archdruid. Shan'do Stormrage was far a better leader and Archdruid than Archdruid Staghem could be."

Tyrande nodded but smiled inwardly at the druid's passionate views about things that are going on as well as his views about Fandral and her beloved. She was pleased to learn that not all druids follow Fandral's views and was delighted that this was one of her beloved's stalward followers. "Thank you for that honest reply, Druid Treebark… but I would now ask for that report that you needed to give me."

Ragnos nodded and started to tell Tyrande about the events that had transpired during their patrol with his superior in the Ashenvale Forest, from the appearance of the strange silver veil which deposited an odd human, to the battle in which the human transformed into some kind of armored warrior with a technology that very much advanced than those made by the humans, dwarves or gnomes in this world and how easily decimated a raiding party of Orcs and an Ogre from the Twilight Hammer Clan.

He also told her about what he is called and he belonged to an organization of warriors who call themselves Kamen Riders, all of them masked warriors that dedicated to protecting the innocent from creatures and factions that lurk in the shadows… plotting humanity's downfall. He also told her roughly about this faction's enemies as well as one of this warrior's predecessors, who is a guardian of the timeline and rides a time traveling train. At the end of it, Ragnos said. "In the end, he wishes to request an audience with you, milady… as there is something he wishes to talk to you about. When Sentinel Silvergrove, my superior in our group has doubts about him meeting you, he offered to have her and me present as a security reason… as well as he said that he does not need to tell us the story again. It saves time, I believe he said, to not to tell the story twice to people you know."

Tyrande nodded as she asked for Ragnos to wait for her decision and the druid nodded and waited for her in the courtyard of the temple. Once he left, she began to mull over the information that had just been given to her.

This human who calls himself a Kamen Rider is indeed an interesting anomaly that has arrived in this world. Indeed, he has amazing abilities and a technology that far surpasses those made by the dwarves or even the gnomes… not to mention that he comes from another dimension as well. At first she was skeptical, even wary when Druid Treebark informed her about the human being a dimension traveler, but when informed about what he has told him so far made her feel curious about the latest arrival.

The thought of a time traveling train was quite unique and interesting, and she wondered how the Aspect of Time, Nozdormu would think about it if he learns of its existence. She also felt curious about what he needed to tell her in person, and why he said it was important that she heard about it. She then made a decision a few moments later, and thought that it would be best that they met as soon as possible to sate her curiosity for one.

Another thing that she considered that technically since the Kamen Rider was in their lands, therefore under the watch of the Night Elves he would not do something as foolish as attack her or any of her kin. Adding to the images that she saw from Druid Treebark, it is better for her to learn why he was in their lands.

She was certain of this, because she saw through the battle that he wielded an artifact of great power and she wants to make sure that he does not use that power to bring further harm the stability of this world despite his claims that he is a part of a group of masked warriors that dedicated themselves in fighting organizations or groups that lurk in the shadows to plot humanity's downfall.

She then summoned Druid Treebark once again and informed him of her decision to grant an audience to this human, and he nodded before bowing to her and left to inform Tsukasa and Elynn of Lady Tyrande's decision.

Tyrande waited for him to leave before summoning one her priestesses to send word to the Sentinels both in Darnassus and Ruther'an that they were to escort to see her as soon as he arrives with Sentinal Silvergrove and Druid Treebark, and the priestess nodded before leaving to carry out her orders.

Tyrande smiled softly despite the troubles that Fandral had given her lately, for she somehow knew that there was going to be interesting times ahead with the arrival of this human and she was actually looking forward to meet this human so he could satisfy her curiosity about his arrival to this world and his purpose for being here.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry it took so late to update this… been experiencing a major writer's block for a long time, as well as RL stuff going on. Now that I am back in the swing of things, I plan to slowly and surely update my fics. As for your questions, I don't know whether Tsukasa will be able to transform into the Dark Riders (Dark Kiva, Arc, Dark Kabuto etc), but I might consider it. Secondly, he would not be able to transform into the Rider's Ultimate Forms, which would be overkill and make him into a Gary Stu… something I want to avoid. And as to Riders showing up in the WOW universe… we shall have to see. Thanks for your reviews and I hope to keep writing for a long time to come. Cheers!


End file.
